Christmas Spirit
by PeterPanfan13
Summary: MIM has North open a shop in a small town in Wisconsin, with Jack and Bunny as employees. But Jack has a hard time getting along with the adults and rules of the town. They have little to no Christmas spirit or fun. He tries to give some to the kids, but the parents and especially the Mayor, detest Jack's 'Fun' and Christmas. It is going to take a miracle to fix this town. ON HOLD


**As a ROTG FanFiction writer, it is my duty to write a Christmas story to show my love to North AKA Santa Claus. So at 5 days til Christmas I'm FINALLY posting the first chapter. I'll post when I can and I hope you enjoy "Christmas Spirit"!**

Jack was having an amazing day. He had been hanging out with Jamie and Sophie all day. Snowball fights, sled rides(avoiding the streets), snowmen/bunnies and snow forts filled the day. So when Jack saw the Guardian Lights in the sky, his and the kids' hearts sank.

"Do you have to go?" whined Jamie.

"Ya," sighed Jack, "probably something important."

"Jack go bye-bye?" asked Sophie, sprouting a pouty face.

"Sorry Soph, but I gotta go," Jack kneeled down in front of Sophie, "But I'll be back."

"Before Christmas?" asked Jamie.

"You can count on it!" promised Jack.

Jamie and Sophie hugged Jack and he pulled them down into the snow. They giggled around in the snow, before climbing out. They said their goodbyes and Jack flew away to the North Pole.

…

Upon arriving at the Pole, Jack was greeted with a warm welcoming.

"What took you so long, Frostbite," Bunny cried out from his spot by the fire.

"Well not everyone has magic tunnels, Cottontail," said Jack walking over to the others, "So what's up?"

"Manny has asked us to do somesing interesting this December," said North.

"Interesting?" questioned Jack.

"Yes, he vants me to open shop in small town in Visconsin," anounced North.

"Wisconsin?" asked Tooth.

"Why there? And why open a shop anyways?" asked Bunny.

North shrugged, "Not sure, but Manny says so and I vill trust Manny."

"What kind of store?" asked Jack.

"Christmas store!" answered North.

"Figures," grumbled Bunny.

Sandy formed a toy and question mark.

"Yes! Toys and lights and everysing zat is needed for Christmas!" exclaimed North.

"What's the name of the town?" asked Jack, "Maybe I've been there."

"Ebony Gouge," said North.

"Uhhh nope," said Jack, "Probably flew over it, but never stopped there."

"So Manny wants you to open a Christmas store in Ebony Gouge, Wisconsin?" Tooth clarified.

"Yes," said North.

"Anything else?" asked Bunny.

"Ah yes, Jack vill be vorking in shop," stated North.

"What!" blurted Jack, "Why?"

"Manny said zat you vill vork in shop," answered North.

"Why me?" complained Jack, "Can't Bunny or Tooth work in the shop?"

"No way I'm working in a Christmas shop," declared Bunny.

"Tooth?"

"I'm busy Jack," Tooth admitted, "Besides, Manny asked for you specifically?" Tooth turned to North.

North nodded.

"You should do what Manny asks," said Tooth.

"But," objected Jack.

"It vill be fun!" North told Jack, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, "You vill endoy it!"

"But no one will see me," Jack pointed out.

"Yettis are vorking on that," said North.

"Quit clutching at straws and just accept it Frostbite," Bunny scolded Jack.

Jack let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay!" cheered Tooth.

Sandy made fireworks and streamers above his head.

"Now ve must discuss details," North told Jack, "Building layout, products, uniforms,"

"Woah, hold on a second," interrupted Jack, "Uniforms?"

"Of course," said North, "Every employee need uniform!"

"Might I suggest Elf costumes for uniforms," Bunny chimed in.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't work in the store," said Jack.

"I just think that you would look good in your natural form," mocked Bunny.

"Hey!" complained Jack.

"Elves sound like good idea," said North, stroking his beard in thought.

Jack glared at Bunny, who just smirked at him.

"North, are you sure that we won't need Bunny to help with the shop?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," shrugged North.

"Whoa! Bail up!" interjected Bunny, "I am not working in a Christmas shop!"

"But Bunny," Jack pulled out a puppy dog face, "I'm sure it would help out North with Christmas almost here."

"Jack's right," agreed Tooth, "And Sandy and I are too busy to help out."

"I do need someone to supervise shop," suggested North.

"I'm not working in a Christmas shop!" declared Bunny.

"Bunny," Tooth scolded him, "we should all help North. Christmas is in one month and he can't be in two places at once."

"But," said Bunny.

"Don't clutch at straws, Bunny," Jack teased, shaking his finger at Bunny.

"Being supervisor won't be hard, Bunny," said North, "All you do is keep eye on shop and people inside."

"Like employees?" Bunny looked over at Jack.

"What?" Jack shrugged.

Bunny glanced at everyone else, before letting out a huff, "Fine! I'll help."

"Great!" shouted North, before grabbing Jack and Bunny and putting them under his arms, "Now, on to details!"

North went on talking, while walking out of the room with Bunny and Jack. Tooth and Sandy followed smiling at (mostly)Bunny and Jack struggling under North's arms.

 **Hope you're hungry for more! See you in hopefully a day or two!**

 **PeterPanfan13**


End file.
